


Sometimes You've Got to Slay a Dragon to Kiss a Princess

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: Absolute fluff, Fluff, I just really wanted something with Neil's niece, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-War, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil, Tom, and Mags and a tea party with the Queen, the Princess, and a Knight in Shiny Armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You've Got to Slay a Dragon to Kiss a Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ball of fluff! Mags was mentioned briefly in episode four (I think) and I like to think that after the war Neil went and adopted her officially and Tom stuck around. Seriously though-- so much fluff. What was I thinking.

Neil isn’t sure what he’s expecting when he gets home from work, but it isn’t the view he’s greeted with.

After the war none of them had really been able to just go back to their lives from before. Harry had the easiest time, moving back in with his parents, but Aurora and Alfred had reenlisted, surprisingly enough. That left Neil with his niece and fighting for a sense of normalcy if only for her. Tom had offered to help, unwilling to return home and just hadn’t left. Neil isn’t about to ask him to leave either- purely selfish reasons of course. He’s amazing with Mags, but Neil also knows that he just wants the other man around. He wants him there when he gets up in the morning, when he comes home from work, for every scraped knee and laugh.

He’s probably screwed. Head over heels before he even knew it for the man.

For Tom, who’s now perched around the rickety coffee table in the living room with Mags, a paper crown on his head and the second hand tea set Neil had managed to scrounge up for his niece spread out before the pair. Mags looks up from serving Tom a cup of tea (water), her face lighting up when she sees him. He’ll probably never get used to the sheer joy directed his way from simply _coming home_.

“Uncle Neil! You’re just in time!” She cries, and pushes a third tea cup in his direction.

He’s tired and sore from a long day down at the docks, finding a job had been hell, but he can’t say no to the twin expectant looks pointed his way.

“I would _love_ some tea sweetheart.” He slides his shoes off and sinks down across from her. Tom winks and takes a sip of his tea (water), pinky held out like Mags had been teaching him.

“Are we having tea with the King, then?” He asks as he sips at his tea cup. He casts a glance at Tom who turns an interesting shade of pink that makes Neil want to see how far down the blush spreads.

“No silly,” she giggles. There’s a second paper crown at her side that she’d probably been wearing earlier before losing interest in it. “With the princess!”

“And you’re the princess?” He asks although he’s fairly certain he knows the answer.

“I’m the Queen!” She tilts her chin up and after a moment, puts her own paper crown back on.

“Ah yes, I can see it now.” He tries to look chastised. “I can’t believe I missed it. So that makes Tom,”

“The princess.” Mags grins wider now. Neil laughs, he can’t stop himself.

“Hey!” Tom protests. “I make a great princess!”

“Never said you didn’t mate.” Neil winks at him and bumps their knees together under the table. Tom ducks his head and focuses on his tea cup; the blush has spread down his neck and up to his ears.

“So that makes you the Knight, Uncle Neil.” Mags declares.

“And do you have a quest for me my Queen?” He asks, mock serious. Mags nods though, and Neil knows that Tom’s been making up fairy tales for her again. She loves his stories, always so bright and colourful with adventure and daring rescues.

“You’re going to have to rescue the princess.” Mags instructs him.

“I thought we were having tea?” Tom teases and she pauses.

“After tea.” She decides. “From the dragon.”

“Don’t you dare let the dragon eat me.” Tom nudges him, eyes twinkling with mirth. “Or there won’t be any kisses from this princess.”

“It’s a good thing then,” Neil somehow manages to keep his voice level and _not_ stare directly at Toms plump lips. “That I’m an excellent dragon slayer.”

“He’s the best.” Mags agrees. She holds up her little tea pot. “Who needs more tea?”

Neil resists the urge to say no so they can get to the part where he gets to kiss the princess and holds out his tea cup for more. There’s a heat in Tom’s gaze however that says he’s thinking along the same lines.

That’s the thing he finds he has to keep reminding himself—the war is over, they have time.

Neil smiles, takes a sip of his tea and asks,

“So, is it a very scary dragon?”


End file.
